Margaritas
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: "El lado derecho de mi cama está vacío, salvo por su perfume y los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Supongo que la han llamado, a fin de cuentas la muerte no entiende de horarios, ni de que Maggie me debe un desayuno por haber perdido nuestra última apuesta." One-shot Sanvers.


**La idea de este fic se me ocurrió hace tiempo (cuando nuestra pobre Alex sufría), pero no he podido escribirlo hasta ahora y le he dado una pequeña vuelta de tuerca. Y, nada, que espero que os guste y va dedicado a Sonia y Gema, por la larga espera.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, nada me pertenece, ni serie, ni personajes.**

* * *

 **Margaritas**

Me despierto al sentir la caricia del sol sobre mi piel. Un nuevo día en National City. Sonrío, mientras me doy la vuelta, buscando aquel tacto tan conocido que, a veces, pienso que se ha convertido en parte de mí. Sin embargo, el lado derecho de mi cama está vacío, salvo por su perfume y los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Supongo que la han llamado, a fin de cuentas la muerte no entiende de horarios, ni de que Maggie me debe un desayuno por haber perdido nuestra última apuesta. No la culpo, tampoco me duele, pero... bueno, sencillamente la echo de menos, por tonto que suene.

Suspiro, dejándome caer sobre la almohada, mientras me pregunto cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, entre los asesinatos a horas intempestivas y las amenazas a National City, que parecen llegar todas las semanas. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. Hay un post-it en mi mesilla. Alargo el brazo para cogerlo, reconociendo la caligrafía descuidada de Maggie:

 _Danvers,_

 _he tenido que salir temprano. Trabajo. Ya sabes._

 _Y no, no es una excusa para no cocinar._

 _¿Comemos juntas?_

 _Te quiero,_

 _Maggie._

Pese a que sé que no me oye, le digo que también la quiero. Después, guardo la nota en el cajón de la mesilla, como si fuera un pequeño tesoro, antes de hacerme con el otro regalo que Maggie ha dejado para mí. Una margarita. La sostengo entre mis dedos, alzándola un poco para ver cómo los rayos del sol se cuelan entre sus pétalos. Como aún me queda tiempo hasta que tenga que movilizar, me permito navegar entre mis recuerdos y dar con aquel en el que recibí una margarita por primera vez...

* * *

 **Un año y siete meses antes**

La luminosidad del sol me resulta irritante. ¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Dónde están los dichosos nubarrones cuando se les necesita? ¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos sean todos! Me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo irracional, pero tampoco me importa y, cuando me interno en la ducha como todas las mañanas, intento limpiar la vergüenza que me ahoga. Nunca me he sentido así. Tan ridícula, tan estúpida, tan pequeña e insignificante. Siendo la hermana de Supergirl, a veces he tenido esa sensación de ser invisible, de vivir en una sombra, pero nunca ha sido ni tan doloroso, ni tan humillante como lo que siento ahora.

¿Por qué no le gusto a Maggie?

Eso hace que me cabree. ¿Desde cuándo soy así? ¿Desde cuándo lloriqueo porque alguien no siente lo mismo que yo? ¡Nunca! Soy la maldita Alex Danvers, me enfrento a aliens malvados todos los días y salvo el puñetero mundo, así que no dejaré que algo tan mundano como un "no" me hunda. ¡Ni hablar!

Pero lloro en la ducha igual al recordar la noche anterior, ese momento en que todas mis esperanzas se rompieron como si Maggie hubiera estallado un cristal. Por suerte, el agua me limpia las lágrimas y me relaja, así que me recompongo como para vestirme y desayunar no uno, sino tres donuts rellenos de mermelada. Me prometo que va a ser mi única concesión, que aguantaré el tipo durante todo el día, como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego, cuando llegue a casa, ya veré qué ocurre.

Sin embargo, mi determinación se quiebra de nuevo en cuanto abro la puerta de la calle. Ahí, en el felpudo, hay una dichosa margarita.

Margarita.

Margaret.

Maggie.

¡Maldita sea! Ahogo un gruñido, mientras pisoteo la ridícula flor y cierro la puerta, maldiciendo mi suerte. ¿No tenía suficiente con lo de anoche que ahora mis ridículos vecinos se dejan flores tiraras en el suelo? ¡Si ni siquiera es San Valentín! Como me doy cuenta de que mi malhumor empieza a salirse de madre, inspiro varias veces y decido que me compraré otro donut de camino al DEO. Total, me paso la vida entrenando y peleando con malos, me lo puedo permitir.

En la cafetería, cuando me entregan mi pedido, descubro que la caja de cartón hay otra margarita. Debe de ser una broma. Decido ignorarla, hacer como si nada y volver a mi coche, lo que me hace sentir muy zen... lo que también se va a la porra en el momento en que arranco el motor, la radio se enciende... y el maldito grupo que tanto nos gusta se oye. Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡¿En serio?!

–Traidora –le gruño a la radio, antes de cambiar el dial. Entonces, vuelvo a reconocer la canción: _Alone again_. Casi tengo ganas de reír, aunque en cambio suspiro y miro a la radio con severidad–: Las dos sabemos quién tiene el poder...

–Interrumpimos la programación para informar del último rescate de Supergirl...

–Bueno, vale –reconozco con un gesto–. Kara tiene el poder, eso lo admito. ¡Pero yo también! Porque, radio traidora, puedo apagarte –me siento estupendamente cuando lo hago, aunque entonces reparo en lo que significa toda la situación y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco–. He vencido a la radio. ¡Bien por mí! Y no dejo de hablar conmigo misma... lo que empieza a ser preocupante... y debería parar de hacerlo. Sí, eso es. Nada de hablar conmigo, nada de estar de mal humor y nada de lamentarse.

Con ese propósito conduzco hasta el trabajo, me termino mi delicioso donut y me encamino a través de los pasillos que tan bien conozco. Entonces me siento a gusto, tranquila, pues en cierta manera el DEO es mi hogar: llevo años trabajando en este edificio, formo parte de él y es algo así como mi reino. Eso hace que me sienta más segura, que me cree la falsa ilusión de que es un día como cualquier otro, de ahí que salga del vestuario con mi habitual sonrisa. Bueno, vale, quizás es más endeble que la de siempre, pero seguro que mañana estará un poquito más recuperada.

Entonces llegó a la sala de mando, donde Winn ya está detrás de su ordenador con su buen humor y sus camisas alegres. Me reconforta tenerlo ahí, ya que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un buen amigo y, además, nadie mejor que Winn para ayudar a Kara en sus misiones. Le voy a saludar, cuando él se adelanta con un gesto risueño, que no tarda en volverse codicioso.

–Sí, tengo tu café –le tiendo el vaso de papel, antes de acomodarme en una de las sillas, al mismo tiempo que Winn le da un buen trago a la bebida–. ¿Alguna amenaza a la vista? ¿Señales raras? ¿Algo que merezca la pena investigar?

Winn enarca una ceja, un tanto extrañado.

–Cualquiera diría que te mueres por una nueva amenaza contra nuestra querida ciudad.

–No digas tonterías.

Pero una parte de mí si anhela que ocurra algo, ya que me gustaría tener la mente ocupada. Si tengo que averiguar qué está pasando en la ciudad o cómo Kara puede vencer a un enemigo, no ocuparé mis pensamientos en cosas superfluas, bajitas y con un increíble y sedoso pelo negro... ¡Mierda, Alex, no pienses en ella! Entonces me doy cuenta de que cualquiera se pensaría que soy un ser humano horrible: deseando un ataque para no pensar en un desengaño, peor no es que quiera que nos vuelvan a controlar la mente otra vez o que una raza sádica de extraterrestres intenten dominarnos, sino algo más ligero como... Mmm, unas hordas de conejitos. Eso estaría bien.

La idea de un montón de adorables conejitos intentando dominar National City me divierte, hasta que mis ojos se topan con un elemento nuevo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! Hay una puñetera margarita sobre nuestra mesa. ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera posible? ¡La tercera en una mañana!

Entonces, bueno, pierdo un poco los nervios. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me levanto, cojo la dichosa flor y la tiro al suelo para pulverizarla a base de pisotones. Le pongo tanto empeño, que hasta me despeino, aunque no me importa demasiado... al menos hasta que descubro que Winn ha fruncido el ceño en una mueca que deja muy claro que teme por mi salud mental. La verdad, no es que pueda culparlo precisamente.

–¡Guau, Alex, qué maestría! ¡Vamos, sigue atacando! ¡Esa terrible margarita no ha recibido su merecido! –Winn entrecierra los ojos, como si estuviera pensando–. ¿Alergia estacional o sólo a las flores?

–Muy gracioso.

Debe darse cuenta que no es el mejor día para tomarme el pelo, ya que alza ambas manos, como si quisiera establecer una tregua. Por mi parte, recojo los restos ahora aplastados de la margarita para tirarla a la basura.

En ese momento, mi hermana aparece con su vestido de Supergirl y su sonrisa empañada por la preocupación. Anoche lloré en sus brazos, lo que ha ocurrido en muy, muy contadas ocasiones. Al verle deshacerme de la margarita pisoteada enarca una ceja, pero se esfuerza en sonreír como si nada pasara y el mundo fuera un lugar lleno de arcoíris y unicornios. La mayoría de las veces, me hace creer que es así, pero hoy sigo demasiado triste como para dejarme contagiar por su asombroso optimismo.

–He pensado en que podría traerle un regalo a mi hermana favorita.

Me sonríe con amplitud, como hace siempre, mostrando el alma pura que es pese a todo lo que ha sufrido. Creo que precisamente por eso siempre la he antepuesto a todo. Proteger esa inocencia intacta y maravillosa es mi prioridad número uno desde que la niña desgarbada que era llegó a nuestra casa. Al principio era algo instintivo, me daba pena su historia, pero después papá murió y comprendí que el mundo era un lugar oscuro y cruel, por lo que debía proteger la luz que siempre ha irradiado mi hermana.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, sacude una bolsa de papel delante de mí. El olor que me llega es increíble. Mantequilla. Horno. Al abrirla, descubro que hay un montón de croissants calentitos y recién hechos. Kara casi da saltitos de alegría, mientras yo siento que mi funesto humor mejora por primera vez en toda la mañana. Por eso, enarco una ceja, divertida.

–¿París estaba bonita en esta época del año?

–¡Oh! –abre mucho los ojos, mostrando la emoción de un pensamiento repentino, que me preparo para oír. Kara a duras penas contiene su excitación, al inclinarse sobre mí y ofrecerme en voz baja–: ¿Y si nos llevo volando hasta ahí? Seguro que National City puede sobrevivir un día sin nosotras...

–Regla número uno del héroe –interviene Winn con aire de sabio, moviendo su silla para volverse hacia nosotras dos–, nunca digas algo así. Gafas el momento. Podría haber sido un día bonito, tranquilo, de esos en los que juego a los marcianitos, pero ahora va a pasar algo. Nos invadirán, un robot asesino se escapará del taller de un científico loco, cualquier otro superhéroe pedirá nuestra ayuda... –entrecierra los ojos, haciendo una mueca divertida–. ¿Qué os pasa hoy que queréis que estemos en peligro?

–Tú si vas a estar en peligro si le digo a Hank que juegas a los marcianitos –le digo con mi mejor tono de jefa.

–¿Crees que le ofenderá? ¿Es algo discriminatorio?

–No –le respondo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, mientras coloco mis manos en mis caderas, inclinándome hacia él–. Él es tu jefe, estás en tu lugar de trabajo y jugar a un videojuego durante horas laborables no está bien.

Kara suelta una risita, mientras Winn acusa el golpe con elegancia.

Por un momento, creo que el día puede volver a encauzarse. Pero, entonces, una vez más, como si fuera una maldita invasión floral, aparece una de mis compañeras con un estúpido ramo de margaritas. Los demás alucinan, lo que es normal. El DEO es un lugar secreto, operamos al margen de muchas cosas, así que no es como si podamos pedir una pizza o venga el cartero a visitarnos. Sin embargo, ahí están las puñeteras margaritas con sus alegres colores, que se acercan a mí.

–Agente Danvers –me dice mi compañera con una sonrisita juguetona, puedo imaginarme lo que están pensando todos los demás. Oh, por favor, de pronto hemos vuelto al instituto. ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Los viajes en el tiempo! Antes de que pueda empezar a seguir esa línea de pensamiento, que podría hacer que me reventara el cerebro, la mujer me tiende el ramo, añadiendo–: Un repartidor las acaba de traer para ti. El pobrecito no ha podido alucinar más.

El rictus se me congela. No sé qué hacer ahora mismo. En realidad, es como si fuera una autómata, ya que mis manos se mueven sin que yo tenga voz o voto. Mis dedos, que están más firmes de lo que cualquiera pensaría, hallan una tarjeta, que abro para reconocer una caligrafía apresurada. No la he visto antes, pero sé de quién es, sin necesidad de leer el mensaje:

 _Danvers,_

 _Lo siento mucho._

 _M._

Lo que me pide el cuerpo es reaccionar, gritar, hacer algo. Pero me quedo mirando la estúpida nota, bajo la atenta vigilancia de mi hermana, que parece tan frustrada como yo. La entiendo. Suele ayudar tener algo a lo que pegar. Y, casi como si el universo decidiera darme un respiro, las alarmas suenan.

Monotonía.

Problemas. Acción. Lucha.

Al final del día, la amenaza ha cesado. Lo hemos solucionado. Hasta me he peleado con unos cuantos fanáticos de esos que no ven que los extraterrestres no son un problema, que la raza no significa bondad o maldad. Normalmente, eso me hace venir bien. No hoy, pues me encuentro el dichoso ramo en mi taquilla, un silencioso recordatorio de la humillación que sentí, de ese "no" que tanto me sigue doliendo. Entonces, la ira vuelve a mí, me alimenta, apartando la depresión y las lágrimas, así que no lo dudo: me visto, me pongo mi cazadora de cuero y voy directa al coche.

En estos momentos, creo sentir lo mismo que Kara cuando acude a hacer un salvamiento a toda velocidad. Llevo las ventanillas bajadas, el aire me agita el pelo y mis venas bombean adrenalina, haciéndome caer en un falso estado de exaltación. La verdad es que no me importa.

Primero voy a nuestro bar, pero Mon-El, mientras me mira ligeramente extrañado, como si viera algo que para mí pasa desapercibido, me indica que no ha visto a Maggie en todo el día. Me despido bruscamente, no por nada, sino porque dentro de mí impera el deseo de enfrentarme a Maggie. Al ver la hora que es, sólo queda un sitio donde pueda estar, así que me dirijo hacia su casa. Tras aparcar el coche –de una sola maniobra, casi a toda velocidad, lo que me hace sentirme sacada de Fast and Furious–, entro en el edificio llevando el ramo de margaritas en la mano.

Llamo a su timbre y, en cuanto se asoma y abre los ojos por pura sorpresa, le devuelvo el ramo con cierta brusquedad, casi estampándoselo en el pecho. Veo que va a hablar, pero, por primera vez, su aplastante seguridad no puede conmigo, sino que es mi ira la que nos arrolla a las dos:

–¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes rechazarme y mandarme flores para que me acuerde de ti durante todo el día! ¡Es cruel y no me lo merezco! Y... y...

Para.

Rebobina.

En realidad, todo ha sido una ensoñación, lo que lleva dándome fuerzas desde que he visto las margaritas en mi taquilla. Quiero gritarle, quiero desahogarme, quiero deshacerme de las estúpidas flores. Sin embargo, en cuanto pongo un pie en el recibidor de su edificio, la veo frente a la hilera de buzones. Ella no me ve, está ocupada ayudando a una señora mayor a abrir una puertezuela. Y me pierdo en las ondas de su precioso pelo negro, en su mirada traviesa y sus rasgos expresivos.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta y todo pasa.

Maggie, por mucho que me parezca maravillosa y especial, es humana. Es tan humana como yo, pese a que su visión me haga sentirme bien y nerviosa y cálida. Si yo tengo miedo, Maggie también puede tenerlo. Entonces, pese a que mi parte más pueril e irracional pelea con uñas y dientes para seguir furiosa, me doy cuenta de que Maggie tiene sus motivos para rechazarme. La acaban de dejar, para ella es todo un poco precipitado y quizás sólo necesite tiempo, quizás... quizás me eche de menos como la añoro yo a ella.

Por eso no va haber reproches, por eso no voy a tirar el ramo, sino que lo veo con otros ojos. Puede que sea una promesa. Puede que las margaritas signifiquen que ha pensado en mí, como yo he pensado en ella. Por eso, me espero a que Maggie desaparezca en el ascensor con su vecina y me acerco a su buzón para dejarle una de las margaritas.

Otra promesa.

Te esperaré, Sawyer. El tiempo que haga falta.

* * *

 **En la actualidad**

El día no es nada del otro mundo. Ni visitas de otras Tierras, ni malvados que nos obligan a cantar, ni guerras de marcianos... Ha sido un día tranquilo, uno de esos en los que Winn, siempre con cuidado de que no le pillen, juega a los marcianitos en el ordenador del DEO. En realidad, Hank sabe que lo hace, pues posee poderes telepáticos, algo que Winn pasa por alto y yo dejo que sea así porque me divierte que dé respingos de vez en cuando.

–¿Te pasas por casa, pillamos unas pizzas y nos pegamos un maratón de Veep? –le pregunto a mi hermana, mientras subo las escaleras de mi apartamento, haciendo malabarismos con una bolsa. Andamos escasas de víveres y le prometí a Maggie que me pasaría por el supermercado.

–No voy a poder.

Noto algo raro en su voz, aunque no le doy mucha importancia. Me imagino que tendrá alguna cita y está intentando ocultarlo para que no me meta con ella. Debe de ser algo así porque no tarda en despedirse de mi precipitadamente y me parece oír una risita antes de que la llamada se corte. Miro el teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido, pero decido pasar: Kara no está en peligro, es mayorcita y tengo a mi preciosa novia esperando en casa tras un largo día en que tan solo hemos intercambiado unos cuantos mensajitos. Nada más importa.

Abro la puerta de nuestra casa, descubriendo una iluminación que me despista. No estoy a oscuras, sino que hay un brillo anaranjado al final, que arroja la suficiente luz como para que no me mate. ¿Se habrá ido la luz? Un momento: he pagado la factura, ¿no? Mientras guardo las cosas en la nevera, me acosa el pensamiento de que, quizás, a Maggie se le hubiera pasado algún pago, ya que el orden no es su punto fuerte. Sin embargo, al volverme para llamarla, descubro que hay algo esperándome en el suelo.

Una margarita.

Sonriendo, me agacho para recogerla. Descubro, entonces, que hay todo un camino de ellas. Poco a poco me hago con todas, formando un improvisado ramo, que hace que mil mariposas me aleteen en el estómago y que, dada nuestra historia, me da carta blanca para ser una cursi.

Así, llego hasta nuestro dormitorio, que es donde se encuentra la fuente de iluminación, pues Maggie ha encendido velas en las estanterías. El suelo, en cambio, lo ha llenado de margaritas. Me llevo una mano a la boca, atónita, mientras ella disfruta de lo lindo, cómodamente sentada en nuestra cama. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas, visiblemente emocionada, mientras sus ondas se agitan sobre sus hombros.

–¡Danvers! –me saluda alegremente.

–Madre mía... –logro articular, todavía sin creerme lo que tengo ante mí. Entonces, soy capaz de mirarla, mirarla de verdad–. Estás fatal, Sawyer –pero me río, avanzando con mucho cuidado hasta la cama, donde me siento. Maggie también se carcajea, uno de los sonidos más bonitos del mundo. Agito la cabeza, repitiendo de nuevo, todavía sin poder creer semejante sorpresa–: Estás fatal, en serio...

–Pues aún no has visto nada.

–Dime que no vas a llenar la ciudad de margaritas. Tendríamos que detenerte.

–Nunca atentaría contra la ciudad, soy poli, tonta –me recuerda, divertida, antes de depositar algo entre mis manos. Es una cajita azul con ligeras trazas de algo brillante, como si tuviera diminutos puntitos de purpurina para hacerla más especial–. Vamos, Danvers, ¡ábrela!

Lo hago, encontrándome un par de anillos preciosos, hechos a juego. Se me corta la respiración. No sé qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Tan solo sé que soy muy, muy feliz. Como no puedo articular palabra, presa de mi propia emoción, Maggie toma la iniciativa, me sonríe y pregunta en voz suave, bajita:

–Danvers, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

No puedo hablar. No es necesario. Pues me inclino sobre Maggie, encontrando el camino hacia sus labios sin esfuerzo, como si me dirigiera a casa. Al hallarlos, descargo en ellos mi "sí", también mi amor, mientras mis manos sueltan la cajita para sujetarla a ella, presas de la pasión. Mi dedos se aferran a las caderas de Maggie, mientras nuestras lenguas juguetean en nuestras bocas, dándonos todo el oxígeno que necesitamos. Durante un momento, es como si fuéramos una sola.

Me aparto, notando que el pelo me cae sobre el rostro, así que lo echo hacia atrás con torpeza. Vuelvo a sentirme como al principio de la relación. Bueno, en realidad, nunca he dejado de notar los nervios, la magia de iniciar algo tan bonito, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba así, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

–Creo que debería responderte...

–Creo que ya lo has hecho –sonríe ella.

–¡Sí! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo, Maggie Sawyers!

–Me alegro, pero... ¿podrías seguir besándome?

–Sólo si empiezas a quitarte la ropa.

La acción comienza. Las prendas vuelan, nosotras nos enzarzamos en nuestra personal danza, rítmica y apasionada. Nos besamos por todas partes, nuestras pieles se funden entre sí, mientras llegamos a lo más profundo de nuestro interior. Nos abrazamos, nos reímos, nos movemos... nos besamos. No tenemos claro dónde empieza una y termina la otra, aunque tampoco necesitamos esa frontera.

En algún momento, no sé cómo, nos hemos caído de la cama y permanecemos en el suelo, sudadas, ligeramente exhaustas, pero exaltantes. Nuestra desnudez apenas se cubre con las margaritas que acolchan el suelo de nuestro dormitorio. Me incorporo un poco, sujetándome con un codo, para inclinarme sobre Maggie. Mis pechos se encuentran con los suyos, tan suaves, mientras mi boca busca la suya. Maggie no me niega el beso, lo disfruta, pero también coloca una margarita en mi oreja.

Yo, entonces, reparo en que sus dedos van tan desnudos como el resto de ella, mientras que entre los míos está el anillo de pedida. Es una preciosidad. Creo que nunca había tenido nada tan bonito, si no contamos mi relación tanto con ella como con Kara. Maggie debe de saber qué estoy pensando, ya que se tumba con una inmensa sonrisa entre los labios, al mismo tiempo que agita las manos ante mí con aire misterioso. Después, se ríe y, girando sobre sí misma para quedar frente a mí, añade:

–Oh, sí, más te vale regalarme un anillo impresionante. Te he puesto el listón muy alto, así de maravillosa soy –me hace burla, petulante, antes de echarse a reír de nuevo. Me encanta su risa, podría pasarme el día entero escuchándola.

Entonces tengo una inspiración. Me incorporo un poco, mirando a mi alrededor para elegir una margarita con el tallo largo. Una especialmente bonita. Cuando la tengo, me acerco a Maggie y cojo su mano para anudársela entorno al dedo anular, teniendo cuidado de dejar la flor como si fuera un diamante. Durante un momento, creo que voy a lograr que se ría aún más, pero, cuando alzo la mirada hacia ella, descubro que está enternecida como pocas veces la he visto.

–Sabes que las margaritas son nuestras flores –digo con cierta timidez.

–Y eso que casi las confundiste con una amenaza extraterrestre –Maggie apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, sonriendo de nuevo, mientras yo enlazo mis dedos con los suyos–. Oh, sí, Winn habla.

–Quizás le mate. Podría matarle.

–Y él podría jugar al billar y acabar contigo, lo que no me apetece nada porque quiero casarme contigo. Lo quiero mucho –admite, más seria que antes. Se vuelve otra vez hacia mí, con su precioso y largo pelo completamente desordenado y la margarita destacando entre la obra de arte que es su cuerpo desnudo–. Ya sabes que no soy de las que se ponen cursis, pero... quiero pasarme toda la vida contigo. Te voy a querer siempre, Danvers.

–Y yo a ti, Sawyer.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Y, como siempre, los reviews son bienvenidos (y me dan la vida ;P)**


End file.
